Episode 04a, VS 75 Chaos 1
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: The Plor spacestation, Xor-Alpha, promises many distractions, but a small shuttle for sale is what tempts Voyager and her crew ...


episode 4  
Chaos I  
Welcome to Voyager Virtual Season 7.5. Our goal is to redo Voyager's seventh and   
final season to fit our vision of what could have been. The first four episodes   
are set before Shattered, then we split completely from official canon.  
  
Sit back, put your feet up and enjoy a Voyager two hour movie.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the rights to ST Voyager and all things Trek. We,   
unfortunately, will return their toys when we are finished...Well, maybe not.  
Chaos  
  
Christina, Sara, Jackee, and guest writer, Suz  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"Captain Janeway please report to the bridge."  
  
Kathryn Janeway got off a last shot at the blue disk, which ricocheted off a   
wall and shot by her former Borg opponent. Seven concealed her frustration with   
obvious effort as the captain called "point" over her shoulder and left the   
holodeck.  
  
Wiping the sweat from her brow, Voyager's captain waited impatiently for the   
lift to carry her to the Bridge. Whatever the summons concerned it must be   
fairly important, Chakotay never interrupted her off-duty time; especially since   
he was always complaining that she didn't take enough time for relaxation. She   
sighed in impatience as the lift slowed and then bolted forward as the doors   
parted, entered the Bridge and promptly took her seat. "Report," she barked.  
  
Chakotay keyed data into her terminal. "Seven approaching ships, Captain. They   
aren't answering our hails." He eyed her workout clothes with a smile. "Nice   
uniform style. Are we making a change?"  
  
Kathryn tried to ignore the comment, but a smile tugged at the corners of her   
mouth as she scanned the data Chakotay had collected for her. "Commander Tuvok?"  
  
"Seven fighters: their weapons are on stand-by."  
  
She grimaced. It seemed most new encounters started like this--despite   
Chakotay's earlier humor, he too was frowning as he studied the data coming in.   
"Open a channel." Janeway waited as Ensign Kim opened communication with the   
first vessels they had encountered in three weeks. She sat up straight as Ensign   
Kim nodded to her. "Approaching vessels, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the   
Federation starship Voyager. Our..."  
  
The small angular fighters broke formation and spread out across Voyager's   
flight path.  
  
"That doesn't look much like a welcome wagon," observed Paris. Kathryn couldn't   
help but agree.  
  
An alien with several blue ridges on his face appeared on their screen.   
"Starship Voyager, you are entering an embargo zone. Until the Plor government   
agrees to listen to our concerns, travel in this sector is restricted by order   
of the Tevian council."  
  
"We are a neutral party," Janeway said as the screen went blank.  
  
"They are powering weapons systems, Captain," reported Tuvok.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers," ordered Chakotay. "Red alert."  
  
The lead fighter got off a shot which flew across Voyager's bow, a clean miss.   
Five of the alien fighters realigned into a loose pentagon, while the other two   
took lead. The seven ships fired randomly. There was a flash of light, and   
Voyager vibrated as several of the shots made contact with the shields.  
  
"Shields at 95%," Kim stated from Ops. "No other damage."  
  
"Return fire, Mr. Tuvok," Kathryn ordered. "Target weapons."  
  
"Aye." The Vulcan never looked up as he punched in the preset firing sequence.   
Phaser fire shot smoothly from the Voyager's underbelly and slammed into one of   
the lead raiders. The other shot missed as the second alien ship anticipated the   
volley. All the remaining ships concentrated fire on the area of shields near   
the phaser array. The jolts could be felt in earnest, and Tom's console sparked.   
The pilot rubbed his hands, then returned to flying the ship.  
  
"Shields down to 80%," Kim offered, raising his eyes in the direction of his   
captain.  
  
"Can we go to warp, Lieutenant?" Kathryn's eyes never left the view screen as   
the little ships continued to flurry about them like so many swarming flies. She   
glanced quickly at the technical data. The damn things were definitely   
maneuverable, but Voyager was faster.  
  
"Yes," Tom murmured, his voice edged with concentration. On her signal, he threw   
Voyager into a sharp dive and then quickly pulled up in a half spin at an angle   
that left the inertial dampers struggling to catch up.  
  
There was a collective sigh as the starlines streamed and the raider ships   
disappeared behind them. "Good flying, Lieutenant," Kathryn said as she stood.   
"Stand down, red alert. I want a report on those vessels. Where did they come   
from? Is there a larger vessel nearby? A planet?"  
  
Orders given, she turned to the man at her side. She glanced down at the   
flounced skirt of her exercise outfit and then returned her gaze to his. They   
shared a quick grin. "Commander, you have the bridge."  
  
The Captain hurriedly showered and changed into a uniform and headed back to the   
Bridge. Not a great deal of time had passed, but she expected some answers   
anyway; her crew did not disappoint. She entered to find everyone hard at work.   
Chakotay's smile told her that he believed they were getting somewhere. She gave   
him a short nod and he returned it as he stood and prepared to follow her.  
  
As she descended the few steps to her ready room door, Chakotay on her heels,   
she handed the bridge over to Tuvok.  
  
Chakotay sat down in his chair and smiled at her. She nodded grimly in response   
as she sat down as well. "Another typical day in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
She chose to ignore his quip and pulled up some data. "Those seven ships." She   
leaned back. "What the hell have we found ourselves in the middle of?"  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever it is, we have no choice but to continue. We've not been   
able to determine any boundaries."  
  
"And we need to resupply..."  
  
He handed her a PADD. "The most recent report from Astrometrics. There are six   
inhabited planets in a ten light year range and what look to be several space   
stations. The nearest station is just over twenty-four hours away. It's about   
one fourth the size of Deep Space 9. According to Seven's reports, it's a free   
trade port."  
  
She looked up at him. "So, are they friend or foe?"  
  
"Assume they are foe." He grinned. "Safer that way."  
  
She smiled back at him. "Foe they are. We'll discuss our options at the staff   
meeting in one hour." She turned her attention to the map. "Dismissed,   
Commander."  
  
  
  
Act One   
  
Kathryn glanced at the report on her desk, then up at the chief tactical   
officer. She didn't shake her head at his stiff demeanor. "Commander Tuvok, your   
preparedness drills are paying off."  
  
"Captain, I'm afraid I must disagree. The security teams took five point three   
seconds longer to report to their stations than is acceptable."  
  
This time she did shake her head. "Commander Tuvok, you and your teams have cut   
response times by a full minute. This is very commendable. Have your teams   
remain at alert." She dismissed him. He was pushing everyone--possibly too hard,   
but the results were impressive.  
  
Her combadge chirped. "Janeway here."  
  
"Captain," Commander Chakotay's voice said. "The station commandant is hailing   
us." She stood as she responded, grabbing another PADD:  
  
She nodded toward Ensign Kim as she entered the bridge. The viewscreen activated   
to reveal a big alien with dark blue ridges on his face.  
  
"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the starship Voyager. We wish to come to your   
station to conduct trade."  
  
The alien smiled as he straightened his garish gold uniform. "Ahhh, Captain   
Janeway, I'm Governor Elib, commandant of Xor-Alpha. As the representative of   
the Plor government, I would be honored to have you and your crew visit our   
station. You no doubt require supplies, and...distractions."  
  
"Thank you, Governor Elib."  
  
"I shall assign three Plor cruisers to accompany you."  
  
She shook her head. "Thank-you, but that won't be necessary."  
  
Elib frowned. "I must advise you that you are in a contested part of space.   
Tevian terrorists have been known to attack ships here to conduct legitimate   
business with Plor and other traders."  
  
"I believe we've already met them."  
  
"Then I am surprised at your refusal." He stared at her for a second. "I look   
forward to meeting you on Xor-Alpha." He bowed as the viewscreen went blank.  
  
Janeway shook her head. "Maintain yellow alert."  
  
#  
  
Harry sat down across from Tom before he let himself look at dinner. "We really   
need to resupply." He motioned for Seven to join them.  
  
"The food in particular. I'm not looking forward to a hundred recipes using   
verdrenat." B'Elanna said as she pulled her hand away from Tom's and picked up   
her fork.  
  
"Verdrenat beats leola root. This isn't too bad." Tom let the brown goopish   
stuff drip of his spoon.  
  
"And it would be be even better," Harry said with a wicked laugh. "With the   
appropriate *distractions.*"   
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, you have a one track mind." Tom rolled his eyes, then   
grunted when B'Elanna dug her elbow in his ribs.  
  
"I do not understand why distractions would make the food more palatable," Seven   
said in her typical near monotone.  
  
Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing and noticed his friends were doing the   
same. "Some distractions can be...well...ummm...Quite pleasant," he tried to   
explain.  
  
"You mean sex," Seven said bluntly.  
  
B'Elanna laughed while Tom and Harry glanced around the mess hall quickly. The   
other diners glanced their way, then returned to eating. Harry shook his head in   
exasperation.  
  
"I do not understand the need to hide behind euphemisms."  
  
"Because," Harry said in a very quiet voice, "Sex is a private..."  
  
He was relieved when the lights began to flash.  
  
#  
  
Tom glanced quickly at the viewscreen as he and Harry entered the bridge. Three   
small angular fighters were closing in, followed by two battleships that were   
twice Voyager's size. The three fighters suddenly accelerated as the lead   
oval-shaped battleship fired. He grabbed hold as the ship shook violently. Tom   
grimaced.  
  
"Shields are holding," Harry said.  
  
"Hail them," Janeway said. There was a small flash as one of the small ships   
blew. "To all ships, we are a neutral party. Please..." The two remaining   
fighters flew under Voyager, then went to warp. The two battleships continued   
their pursuit, almost oblivious to Voyager's presence. Tom's fingers flew over   
his console as he worked to keep Voyager from being crushed. The two large ships   
came too damn close.  
  
Voyager shuddered when they went to light speed. "Report," Janeway called out.   
Tom listened as he ran through his check list. The damage to the crew and ship   
was minimal.  
  
"Captain," Tom said, "Maintain our present course?"  
  
Janeway nodded.  
  
Act two  
  
Chakotay turned to the wall console and studied the astrometrics diagram. "Were   
you able to determine the type of trade negotiated via these transmissions?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. While the variety of goods is extensive, the space station   
seems to deal mostly in technological wares."  
  
B'Elanna swung her chair to face the Captain. "I have some additional equipment   
to add to my list."  
  
Kathryn nodded as she glanced at B'Elanna. "Bring your shopping list, Lieutenant   
Torres." At B'Elanna's nod, she turned to Harry. "Ensign Kim... I want   
continuous monitoring of transmissions. We don't know who is who out here. We   
need to stay alert." She turned when Neelix started to speak. "Neelix?"  
  
"As Voyager's official ambassador, I should accompany the team."  
  
She smiled. "Permission granted. I'll lead this away team. Neelix, Lieutenants   
Paris and Torres will accompany me."  
  
"Captain," Tuvok said, "Starfleet regulations require the presence of security   
personnel..."  
  
"I suggest," Chakotay cut in, "Lieutenant Ayala."  
  
She nodded quickly. Chakotay smiled slightly. Ayala would owe him big for this,   
but he did sympathize with him. He knew the training schedule Tuvok had put   
together was running security ragged. He stood after Janeway dismissed them, his   
smile fading. This was her second mission in the past couple of months. It   
seemed that every time she left the ship, things went wrong. He just had a   
feeling that this mission wasn't going to be different.  
  
#  
  
Chakotay sat in his chair and glanced at his console again. He grumbled   
something about bureaucracy being the same across the galaxy. There were six   
different forms to be filled out just to be granted docking privelages at the   
station. Permission had been denied. They had refiled, asking to dock the Delta   
Flyer instead. They had been assigned docking number thirty-six. He didn't like   
the situation--especially since the station's shields prevented them from using   
the transporters. He glanced at the PADD Janeway had given him ten minutes ago   
and gritted his teeth. Now they were being told the Delta Flyer could not remain   
at the station. Something about too much incoming traffic...  
  
He glanced over at Tuvok, who just arched an eyebrow. There would be no debating   
her on this he knew. She wanted to lead the Away Team.  
  
He stood slowly. "Commander, you have the bridge." He marched over to the turbo   
lift, prepared to make one last attempt to change her mind.  
  
The door to her quarters swished open at his approach. She was waiting for him.   
"I figured you would have been here five minutes ago."  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
She nodded. "Don't bother. I'm going, and I think I've covered every reason you   
usually use."  
  
"I see." He smiled at her. "Well, how about bribery?"  
  
She laughed. "I believe attempted bribery of a superior officer is a violation   
of some regulation."  
  
"This is your second away team mission since our run in with the Cardassians.   
Perhaps I should go this time?"   
  
She grinned as she tossed him a PADD. "Look at this."  
  
He read the file quickly and raised his eyebrows. "Fascinating." He wondered   
again, just why she felt the need to lead the team. She had changed the subject   
to avoid any further inquiries.  
  
"Timing is everything. A new used-ship would be very useful. I'll just make sure   
to keep you away from it. I've been going through our list of supplies. If the   
bidding doesn't go too high, we can. I've made arrangements for Tom to test fly   
it."  
  
"And B'Elanna will go over it with a fine-toothed comb." He scrolled through the   
rest of the list. "It looks promising."  
  
"B'Elanna is already planning several repair projects." She walked over to him.   
"I have to get ready." She placed her hand on his arm and smiled. "Do take care   
of my ship. Maybe I'll let you lead an Away Team when the carpets are cleaned?"  
  
He grinned. "You have ten minutes before the shuttle leaves."  
  
She pulled her hand away quickly. "I'd better hurry then. See you tomorrow." She   
reached down to pick up her travel bag.  
  
His gaze lowered to the floor. Without pause, his own hand followed, brushing   
lightly against hers as he grasped the handle of the bag. "Please... allow me   
to..." He lifted his eyes to hers, and froze.  
  
Mere centimeters separated them. He could feel her breath on his lips... warm...   
inviting. He could smell the subtle scent of her shampoo... something clean,   
flowery. He could feel the intensity of her gaze. The effect was heady,   
uncovering an ache he could feel to his depths. The urgency of the sudden   
sensations surprised him, considering everything that had (and hadn't) happened   
during the past couple of years.  
  
For a long moment, they remained unmoving, staring at each other. His eyes   
drifted to her lips. He imagined their softness. When he again lifted his gaze,   
her eyes were closed. There was little doubt her thoughts mirrored his own. A   
forbidden pleasure.  
  
And then their lips touched. Briefly. It was barely a kiss. And yet, it was. As   
soon as their lips touched, the realization of the act slammed through his mind.   
He instantly drew back, released the handle of the bag, stunned embarrassment   
coloring his face. He straightened, hesitantly meeting her eyes. "Uh..." he   
faltered. What the hell was he supposed to say? He wasn't sorry. It wasn't   
enough to be sorry about. And yet, the look on her face was enough to tell him   
he'd overstepped a boundary. So had she.  
  
He watched as her hand tightened around the handle of the bag. He watched as she   
lifted it, then turned toward the door, her Captain's mask sliding firmly into   
place. "I'll see you tomorrow, Commander."  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
#  
  
Tom watched as Lieutenant Hargrove glanced around the Delta Flyer all the while   
tapping lightly on the console. They'd finished the pre-flight checklist and   
were waiting for the rest of Away Team to board.  
  
"Just don't break anything on the return trip," Tom said to the pilot. "The   
Captain would never forgive you."  
  
The other man grunted something as Tom stood to help B'Elanna stow her gear for   
the flight. "What kept you?"  
  
"I wanted to double check that Carey understood what needed to be..."  
  
Tom laughed at her, kindly. "They're all grown up. They know what to do."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure." She gave her pack a hard push to squish it into   
the small cabinet, then jabbed Tom with her elbow as he wrapped his arm around   
her waist. He grunted and stepped back from her.  
  
"Hello everybody," Neelix said as he stepped on board. "Isn't this exciting." He   
was carrying two small bags that he quickly shoved under the seat he'd chosen.   
He pulled out a PADD and sat back, prepared to take advantage of the short   
flight time.  
  
Janeway and Ayala arrived at the same moment. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she   
shoved her gear into a corner. "Last minute clarification of instructions."  
  
B'Elanna smiled at Tom. "I'm not the only one."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes as he closed the Flyer's hatch and double checked the lock.   
"Clear here."  
  
Hargrove nodded as he started the engines. The big docking bay doors opened and   
he guided the tiny ship out toward the space station.  
  
Janeway stared out the window at the station. It was rather ugly. None of the   
graceful lines of Deep Space 9...It wasn't even symmetrical. She took a deep   
breath as she remembered seven years ago--her last sight of that station...And   
how just barely five minutes ago...  
  
"Captain," B'Elanna said quietly. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes, fine..."  
  
"It is ugly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The station? Captain?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right, it is." Fortunately Hargrove interrupted the   
conversation.  
  
"Captain, we have permission to dock at gate number thirty-six. Our E.T.A. is in   
six minutes."  
  
#  
  
Chakotay slowly made his way toward the turbolift. He had deliberately taken a   
different route to avoid sharing a lift with Kathryn. She was now on her way to   
the Plor space station having not said anything about protocol or the kiss.  
  
"Stupid," he muttered to himself completely unaware of the crewmembers he passed   
without returning a hello or a respectful nod. "What the hell were you   
thinking!" he hissed in self recrimination.  
  
The lift doors parted and he brushed past Joe Carey and Vorik as they stepped   
out. As the doors closed he slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. "Halt   
lift," he ordered; the first order of business was to get control of his   
emotions. He drew a trembling hand over his face trying to pull away the feel of   
her lips, the smell of her skin, the taste of her mouth.  
  
"Great Spirit, Chakotay, get a hold of yourself. It was barely a kiss." He tried   
to believe it, but knew he wouldn't, couldn't. And what would Kathryn do? There   
had been no time, but when she returned he had no doubt she would take some   
action. She had made it very clear that captains do not become involved with   
their first officers. But, she was more than his captain and more than his best   
friend: they both knew that.  
  
He opened his eyes and again he saw her standing before him, so close he could   
feel the heat from her skin. So close he could smell her hair, so close he   
ached. Again he felt her lips brushing his, felt his body instantly burst into   
flame. And again he realized just what he had let happen.  
  
"Take care of my ship."  
  
Her words echoed in his ears. Fall back on orders. Retreat. Some things never   
change.  
  
He smiled. "Yes, ma'am." Pulling away from the wall he squared his shoulders.   
"Ok, so you kissed her. Or maybe she kissed you. The consequences will have to   
wait. Do your job, run the ship, clean the carpets. And then face the music." He   
paused, savoring the memory for one more moment before pushing it into the   
background. "Resume lift. Bridge."  
  
When he entered the Bridge he found everything in order. Tuvok informed him that   
the shuttle had just departed and would be arriving at the station in five   
minutes. He took a seat in Kathryn's chair and called up the duty roster for the   
day, reviewed the departmental adjustments and authorized the changes.  
  
"Ensign Kim, has the engineering team finished the diagnostic on the conduit   
relays?"  
  
"Yes, sir. The report is on the Captain's desk."  
  
He nodded and stood. "I'll be in the Ready Room, then. Commander Tuvok, you have   
the Bridge."  
  
Taking a seat on the couch--he was never comfortable behind her desk--he began   
to read through the tedious but necessary report.   
  
#  
  
"Captain Janeway, it is a pleasure to welcome you to Xor-alpha." The alien's   
high pitched voice belied his build.   
  
"Thank-you, again, Governor Elib."  
  
Elib continued, "My aide will show you to your suite, and I have arranged for   
guides."  
  
"Thank-you," she said again--and again Elib continued speaking.  
  
"And Lieutenant Torres," he took her hand and ogled her. Tom took her other hand   
and made sure the alien knew that B'Elanna was spoken for. "You will want to   
settle in and see our station." He winked at Tom. "And Captain, my apologies for   
your recent run in with the terrorists. We have increased patrols in that   
sector."  
  
"I believe they nearly ran into us," Tom muttered loudly. Janeway shook her   
head. She had been on the station for less than 10 minutes and was already   
developing a headache. And all she needed was for Lieutenant Paris to create an   
incident.  
  
"Thank-you, Governor, but we..."  
  
Governor Elib bowed his head and thumped his chest as he interrupted. "You are   
most welcome. I hope you...And your team...would be willing to join me for   
dinner. I would love..."  
  
Fortunately, they had started to walk through the station. Janeway tuned the   
governor out as she glanced at the booths of the various vendors. She could feel   
the excitement rise from Neelix on her left as they passed the occasional spice   
merchants. She also noticed that B'Elanna was making quick stops at some of the   
booths. The young half Klingon was smiling at what she found.  
  
The Governor had stopped talking as he became aware of his guests' growing   
interest in the vendors, Janeway was delighted to notice.  
  
They left the boisterous markets and entered a more subdued section. Elib pulled   
out a large chain carrying five cards. "These are your room keys. We pride   
ourselves on our excellent security. We don't have problems with thieves, but we   
still advise our guests to make sure they lock their rooms. No point in causing   
temptation." He carefully handed each of them a card. "Now, place your thumb on   
the red spot and then stick the card into the slot. It will register you as the   
guests. Next time, all you need do is place your thumb over the indentation..."  
  
Ayala studied his card carefully and was the last one to *register.* He wanted   
to learn more about how this security system worked. Commander Tuvok would be   
interested--though he could imagine the long hours if such a system was   
implemented.  
  
"Thank you, Governor." Kathryn said, bowing her head slightly, then started to   
turn toward her room. She hoped Governor Elib would recognize the hint. They   
were ready to unburden themselves of their bags, and set about the business for   
which they had come. They had little time and much to accomplish.  
  
"I wish you good fortune," he said as he bowed in returned. He then left the   
group to settle in to the accommodations.  
  
Kathryn turned to face the small group. "Let's deposit our bags and meet back   
here in ten minutes. We'll break into smaller groups at that time. We can cover   
more territory that way." With that, she moved down the corridor to her room,   
inserted her key in the access slot, and disappeared inside.  
  
B'Elanna glanced at Tom, then followed suit. The room was dark when the door   
slid open, but as she crossed the threshold, lights, recessed in the ceiling   
flickered on. She snorted. Flickered. The lights had actually flickered. The   
Plor were employing some archaic means of lighting. The effect reminded her of   
something she had seen in a Chicago museum years ago. Something called neon   
lighting. Tawdry and cheap. Those were the words that came to mind when she'd   
seen it then. Tawdry and cheap were the words that came to mind now.  
  
She stood in a small hallway, a small bathroom to her left. Straight ahead, the   
hallway opened into the sleeping area of the room. She stepped forward into the   
room, then froze, mild disgust painting her features. The place was a dump.  
  
The room contained a grungy bed, a table, and two somethings that might be   
chairs. Nothing else. The center of the bed sank a good ten centimeters below   
the outer edges of the mattress. A thin, white sheet, stained here and there an   
odd shade of brown, was draped over the mattress. It was the only linen   
provided. The metal bed frame was rusted... completely. Something wet that had   
obviously once stood unchecked on the floor for an extended period of time, as   
tendrils of rust colored stains spread out from where the bedposts met the   
floor.  
  
The table was in no better shape.  
  
A layer of filth blanketed the floor. It was more than dust. As she walked   
across its splotchy grayness, her boots stuck in spots. The sound made when she   
picked up her feet and the floor released her boot made chills run down her   
spine. And the faint, musky smell just added to the ambiance.  
  
She didn't even want to know what the bathroom looked like.  
  
She snorted in disgust. "There is no way in hell I am sleeping..." She spun   
around, as the faint sound of scraping against metal met her ears. She dropped   
her bag on the table, pulled out her tricorder. Whatever it was, it was small,   
the size of a large rat. She swallowed hard, backed away from creature's hiding   
place, her eyes darting around the room, looking for more. Damn it. "I hate   
rodents." she muttered.  
  
Tom looked at their room in absolute horror, but wanting to put up a brave front   
for B'Elanna he tried to joke. "I've seen worse..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I..." He had to admit his prison accommodations had definitely been nicer. "I   
give. I don't know where. But, most accommodations don't come with pets..."  
  
"Pets!!!" She turned on him.  
  
"OK, dinner then?" He grinned at her.  
  
"I'll capture one, just for you. Maybe Neelix can stuff it with leola root?"  
  
Tom stepped out in the hall and pulled his wife with him. Neelix, Janeway, and   
Ayala exited their quarters as well. "No one brought food?" Tom almost laughed   
at their expressions of disgust. The Captain's in particular. She usually wore   
her command mask better.  
  
"Well, I guess we just grin and bear it. It's only one night..." Kathryn ignored   
the growl from B'Elanna. "I would suggest we sleep with our phasers handy." She   
smiled slightly. "Well, since we have no reason to stay in our rooms..."  
  
"And every reason to stay out of them..." B'Elanna added loudly. The others   
chuckled as the Captain continued.  
  
"I suggest we get started. Lieutenants, why don't you find this ship and see   
what it's like..."  
  
Tom perked up, the room forgotten at the thought of test piloting an alien ship.   
"Yes, ma'am." He grabbed B'Elanna's hand. "We'll meet you here by 1700 hours."   
B'Elanna was just as eager to leave.  
  
Janeway shook her head. "We'll look at the markets. Neelix, I want you to be   
very careful with any food items you might want to purchase." She looked around,   
her own rather unfortunate room very much in her thoughts. "This place is rather   
lacking..."  
  
Ayala nodded. "Captain, we don't know what kind of health concerns these   
creatures...I would recommend that we do a thorough search when we return."  
  
"They're probably all over..." Janeway sighed. She wasn't particularly fond of   
small or large rat like creatures. She wanted to stay away from her room for as   
long as possible. "The sooner we can purchase what we need, the sooner we can   
leave."  
  
"And our guides?" Neelix asked, ever the diplomat.  
  
"They can find us."  
  
Act three  
  
Chakotay ordered a glass of lemonade from Sandrine, and spent a few moments   
watching the pool game while he sipped his drink. He muttered quietly to   
himself. "One mistake shouldn't mean the end, no matter what the relationship."  
  
"Escusez moi?" Sandrine leaned on the counter. "You said something?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"The captain, she is not here tonight?"  
  
"No, she's on a mission."  
  
"Bon. It is good for her I think. Would monsieur like another lemonade?"  
  
He glanced at his now empty glass and shook his head. "No, thank you." He walked   
to the main entrance of the bar.  
  
"Commander Tuvok to Commander Chakotay."  
  
"Go ahead, Commander," he responded as he stepped out into the corridor.  
  
"Several strange energy reading have come to Mr. Kim's attention. It may be   
advisable for you to have a look at them."  
  
"On my way." So much for a quiet night.  
  
#  
  
Tom controlled the urge to smile as B'Elanna turned over the last card. He added   
quickly. "Stay."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Means I don't want another card."  
  
"Oh." He watched her as she studied her hand. "The goal is to get as close to   
twenty-one without going over?"  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
B'Elanna frowned slightly, then turned over her hidden card. "Then I win." She   
had a king, a six, and a five.  
  
Tom groaned as he buried his head in his hands, trying to ignore her triumphant   
smirk. "I hope you are enjoying yourself."  
  
"Immensely. Let's see...You owe me two days of replicator rations and a night of   
passion. Again?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Tom stood quickly--delighted at the excuse to   
ignore her overstatement of her winnings. "Not so loud. Gambling while on duty?"  
  
"Beats sleeping with those things..."  
  
It took Tom a few seconds to wrench the door open. "Captain."  
  
"Hmm. What I thought. The walls are pretty thin..."  
  
Tom laughed. "Why am I not surprised. Nothing else is four star quality."  
  
She nodded to the others behind her. "Seems no one really wanted to sleep."  
  
"Our thoughts exactly. Come on in." He stepped back to let the three others in.   
"Poker? Blackjack?"  
  
Janeway picked up the deck, "Five card stud, fives wild. Since we are   
technically on duty, we'll not bet anything." She shuffled the cards.  
  
Tom shook his head. "Sure thing, Captain." The bed groaned when he sat down on   
it. B'Elanna sat down beside him causing the bed to screech as the mattress sank   
further, Neelix sat on the edge of one chair with Ayala, while Janeway sat in   
the other sorry-looking chair.  
  
She swiftly passed out the cards. "We haven't had a chance to talk about the   
ship," Tom said. The governor had found them going over the ship. It was obvious   
that he was pleased with their interest--for him it probably meant a higher   
commission.  
  
"It has potential," Tom answered.  
  
"Think we can get it for a decent price?" Janeway asked as she studied her   
cards.  
  
"Not with the governor already counting his *commission.*" Tom said while   
B'Elanna snorted. "There is a slight pull to starboard..." He glanced at his   
cards. Since they weren't betting anything, he decided to play dangerously.   
"I'll take two."  
  
"It would be expensive to bring it up to code. But definitely cheaper than   
building another one." B'Elanna bit her lip. "I'm in."  
  
"The bidding opens tomorrow. Don't get carried away..." Janeway frowned. "Fold.   
Neelix?"  
  
"I'll keep what I have." He had a terrible poker face, Tom decided.  
  
Ayala also folded. "I'll let Tom and B'Elanna fight with Neelix for the pot.   
Maybe one of those rats?" He pulled his phaser out and shot across the room.   
"Got it..." He smiled, then shrugged at the Captain's chagrined look. "Security   
is practically non-existent. I counted six pick-pockets out in the markets."  
  
"So much for the governor's boasting. I call." B'Elanna placed her hand down.   
Full house--Queens over threes. Tom sighed and shook his head. Neelix's face   
fell too. "We took a quick look at the markets. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot   
of this stuff didn't have the proper paperwork."  
  
"I sort of suspected that," Janeway said as she gathered the cards and handed   
them to Tom. "We wouldn't know what the proper paperwork is..." She looked at   
the cards Tom dealt her and frowned.  
  
Tom grinned. He didn't know anything about the Captain's poker ability, as she   
didn't participate in the weekly games. B'Elanna had become a regular, Neelix   
came by sometimes. Fortunately Harry wasn't here; the kid was a real card-shark.   
Tom handed B'Elanna the three cards she requested. Janeway took two. He raised   
his eyebrows at that. Then jumped when B'Elanna pulled her phaser.  
  
"B'Elanna I'm not cheating..." She fired past his head twice, then grinned.   
Everybody turned to look for her target.  
  
The lights flickered and went out completely...  
  
"Damn..." Someone said.  
  
  
#  
  
"What the hell is going on now?" growled B'Elanna, slamming her cards down on   
the table. "Don't tell me we've exceeded our energy consumption limit for the   
rotation."  
  
"Maybe you hit a power conduit," Tom offered in the darkness.  
  
"Not unless Plor power conduits are shaped like large rodents," snapped the   
half-Klingon.  
  
Kathryn bit back a smile at the comment. She'd wondered the same thing herself.   
She'd seen the rat-like creature, was aware of what B'Elanna was shooting at,   
but wasn't certain if the Chief Engineer had hit her mark. "I suggest we move   
this card game to another room. We can deal with reparations to the   
accommodations in the morning," she offered, as she stood.  
  
"I didn't hit a power conduit, Captain," B'Elanna retorted.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes under cover of darkness. *Klingons.* "I was not   
suggesting..." she was unable to complete her statement as the station shuddered   
violently around them, accompanied by the sound of explosions. Her hand   
immediately went to her waist for her phaser. "That was weapons fire. This   
station is under attack."  
  
"Great," muttered Tom. He detached his phaser from its mooring at his waist, and   
stood.  
  
"It looks like our stay here has been cut short." Janeway's hand immediately   
went to her combadge. "Janeway to Voyager."  
  
The only response was another violent shudder and the high-pitched sound of   
stressed metal.  
  
Kathryn's frown deepened. Even if Voyager were engaged in battle, she would have   
responded... unless communications were out... or she was out of communications   
range. She exhaled heavily. "We're leaving."  
  
"Captain--" Ayala said, "--What about our tricorders... and other equipment in   
our rooms."  
  
The room shook again... more violently this time. *Damn.* They hadn't time to   
worry about that. But... they couldn't leave any technology behind... regardless   
of how advanced the Plor were. "Okay... we go in teams. B'Elanna, Tom, and   
Ayala. Neelix, you're with me. One stands cover while the other retrieves their   
equipment. We don't know if there has been an incursion. And if there has been,   
we don't know where they are. Watch yourselves. You have two minutes. We meet   
outside Neelix's room."  
  
"Since we're here, Tom... I'll stand cover outside." B'Elanna moved toward the   
door. The metal walls, ceiling, and floor clearly reflected the sound of boots   
against the floor. Their steps were were as quick as they could make them while   
they groped in the darkness.... feeling their way to the door. She hoped   
emergency lighting would illuminate the hallways... provide them some light. And   
then the toe of her foot caught on the heel of whomever preceded her, causing   
her to lose her balance... pitch forward. "Oomph."  
  
"Ouch!" cried Ayala, as he buffered B'Elanna's fall.  
  
"Sorry," offered B'Elanna, now completely atop the Lieutenant. She rolled off   
him. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," came the startled and slightly irked response. "You?"  
  
"Fine. Just don't tell my husband that we had a tumble together." She gingerly   
stood up, as the door to the corridor slid open. A faint greenish glow filled   
the corridor... casting meager light into the room. *Kahless be praised.* She   
didn't do well in the dark. She extended a hand to Ayala, helped him up, then   
followed him to the door.  
  
#  
  
"Report, Ensign," Chakotay barked as he stepped on the bridge.  
  
"I started picking them up about twenty minutes ago, sir. At first I thought it   
was background radiation, but they are moving in a predictable pattern." Harry   
replayed the images to show his point.  
  
"And now?" Chakotay grimaced as the tactical display appeared with dozens of new   
energy reading. "Whatever they are, they're headed for the station."  
  
"But, what are they?" asked Tuvok.  
  
Chakotay looked at the ensign at Ops. It was obvious to anyone who knew him that   
Kim had a theory."Come on, Ensign. Any guess is better than no guess."  
  
Harry smiled,"They remind me of some early Romulan cloaking device leaks."  
  
Chakotay studied the readouts again. "Similar, but the infrared is stronger." He   
studied them a moment longer. "I don't like it. Ensign, signal the Captain."  
  
When there was no answer he turned sharply. "Ensign Kim?"  
  
"No response from the Captain, sir. No response from any away team member."  
  
Chakotay quickly took the Captain's seat. "Take us in helm."  
  
Tuvok's console suddenly beeped. "Several ships decloaking, Commander," reported   
the Vulcan.  
  
"What's their weapon's status?" barked Chakotay.  
  
"Fully armed."  
  
Chakotay pounded his arm against the armrest. "Damn. Red alert. Shields up. Arm   
phasers. Ensign, hail them." When the Ops Chief nodded Chakotay stood and   
addressed the ships who were about to attack not only the station, but Kathryn   
as well. "Tevian fleet, this is Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship   
Voyager. Be advised that we have crew aboard that station. If you attack we will   
view it as an act of war and will respond. Do not engage that station."  
  
His message was met with silence.  
  
"I don't think they are listening, Commander," replied Harry.  
  
"They have fired on the station," reported Tuvok with his usual calm demeanor.   
"Direct hit. Extensive damage."  
  
"Fire phasers," ordered Chakotay. Chakotay looked on in growing horror as an   
entire section of the station began to crumble. These people had obviously been   
unprepared for such an attack. A sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach   
as he thought of the many civilians no doubt wounded or worse in the broken   
section. He prayed that Kathryn and her team were safe.  
  
The fleet of fighters and small ships paid little heed to Voyager's efforts to   
draw their fire, as they moved along and proceeded to destroy the next section   
of the station. The Tevians were arrogant in their power, and his instruments   
told him why. A large fleet of as yet uncloaked fighters waited nearby. Unless   
he did something, and fast, the station would fall.  
  
"Ensign, can you still detect the leakage from their cloaking shields?"  
  
"Aye, sir," Harry responded immediately.  
  
"Good," Chakotay said, turning before he could finish the explanation. Time was   
of the essence, the details could wait.  
  
"Commander Tuvok, how long to configure a batch of modified mines to the same   
frequency?" "  
  
"Less than a minute, Commander," Tuvok was already on it.  
  
"Do it," Chakotay said, and turned immediately toward his station, triangulating   
the best position from which to launch the mines. He wanted to halt the Tevian   
ships, not destroy them. His console beeped just as Tuvok announced that the   
mines were ready.  
  
"Prepare to fire in this pattern," he ordered, sending the triangulated data to   
Tactical. The Vulcan wasted no time integrating the information into his   
subroutine, while simultaneously providing return fire against the trio of   
vessels the Tevians had sent to keep Voyager busy.  
  
The first order of business was to get in closer. Normal behavior would have   
been to take out a couple of the vessels, thus allowing Voyager to gain some   
ground. Chakotay didn't have time for that. He snapped out his instructions   
quickly. Voyager went into a sharp dive and turned back as if to retreat; then,   
quickly in a move not entirely recommended by the ship's designers the ship went   
hard over and flew right past the trio of ships. The little vessels were   
maneuverable and were on to him in moments, but it was too late. Voyager was   
positioned perfectly.  
  
"Deploy mines," he ordered. Several dozen dark objects littered space around   
Voyager before individual guidance systems kicked in. Explosions began to light   
the space nearer as the mines found their marks. The closest ships didn't stand   
a chance, as one after the other their power cells were detonated, leaving them   
dead in space. It was precious seconds later before the more distant ships even   
realized the threat.  
  
A unrestrained triumphant "Yes!" sounded from Ops, followed quickly by an "Uh   
Oh."  
  
"What is it, Ensign?" Chakotay grimaced at the new threat. One of the damaged   
Tevian ships moved jerkily toward their port nacelle, showing no signs of   
stopping.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers," Chakotay barked out. The area was littered with many   
vessels that were adrift in space, so moving was not an easy task. Voyager   
managed to move out of the way of the out-of-control ship, who unable to stop,   
plowed headlong into two other ships that had been adrift. The resulting   
explosion caught Voyager aft, spinning her end over end.  
  
A whirring filled the air as the inertial dampeners struggled to keep up.   
Chakotay clung to the chair as a sickening shudder knocked everyone off their   
feet. Bodies tumbled across the bridge as the ship came to a eventual stop.   
Every emergency klaxon and light was flashing or blaring for attention as the   
crew pulled itself to its feet and took in the damage.  
  
"Report!" Chakotay was sprawled on the floor. He'd managed to hold onto the   
chair long enough to break the his forward momentum. The flickering red light   
told him beyond a doubt that the warp engines were offline. After hearing the   
report, he decided the only good news was that they'd been knocked a good   
distance from the station and the Tevians weren't following.  
  
"Commander, I don't think we're going anywhere for awhile," grumbled Harry.  
  
Chakotay grunted his agreement as he stood. "Repair crews to all primary   
systems. Commander Tuvok, keep an eye on those Tevians. Ensign, keep trying to   
find the Captain."  
  
The ensign didn't look too hopeful. "I'll try Commander, but there is still a   
great deal of interference."  
  
"Commander, there are two Tevian ships which have broken away from the others.   
They appear to be headed our way," reported Tuvok.  
  
"Any chance we can out run them, Ensign?" Chakotay asked the helm officer.  
  
Ensign Jenkins shook his head. "No. We do have seventy-five percent impulse.   
Thrusters are online."  
  
Chakotay climbed the stairs and took a look at Ensign Kim's tactical display.   
"Hmm. Helm, best speed on heading zero-point-five-mark-seven." He grinned at   
Kim. "Let's see if they want to play ring around the planet."  
  
Voyager limped its way toward the small M-class planet with two Tevian ships   
closing in fast.  
  
"Carey, what's the status on our warp engines?" asked Chakotay as he watched the   
approaching Tevians.  
  
Joe's voice came back clearly, but filled with tension. "We'll have them back on   
line in just a few minutes, Commander."  
  
"We don't have a few minutes, Joe. Now would be good."  
  
"Understood, sir. Carey out."  
  
Chakotay looked at Harry as he stepped down to sit in Kathryn's chair. "Ensign,   
ever play hide and seek?"  
  
Jenkins grinned. "Yes, sir."  
  
Chakotay grinned back. "I think we could duck behind that dust ring and wait for   
'ollie-ollie-oxen-free' don't you?"  
  
"Sounds good...uh-oh," Harry said loudly.  
  
Chakotay winced. "Quit saying that. What now, Ensign?"  
  
"Ten Tevian ships just emerged from our hiding spot. They're headed right for   
us."  
  
"Damn. Evasive maneuvers. Tactical display." Taking a seat in the command chair   
he studied the picture of the current situation on the view screen. "We're boxed   
in."  
  
Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "That much is obvious."  
  
Chakotay grinned. "Never hurts to state the obvious, Tuvok." He frowned in   
concentration as he searched for an answer, his eyes never leaving the tactical   
display. "Ok, obviously this planet is out of the question. It won't do us any   
good to dodge the attack fleet if we fly into the back-up fleet. Harry, scan for   
a more distant planet, somewhere we can regroup before we mount a search for the   
away team; preferably something uninhabited."  
  
"Carey to Bridge."  
  
"Go ahead Carey," Chakotay answered instinctively raising his head to listen.  
  
"Sir, we have warp power. At warp 5 it will last about six minutes."  
  
"Good work, keep an eye on it."  
  
Chakotay cut the com-channel and leaned forward. "Helm, get us out of here. Warp   
5."  
  
Voyager shuddered slightly as the damaged engines jumped to life. Harry scanned   
for pursuit and frowned. "No pursuit, Commander."  
  
Chakotay glanced about the bridge. "Let's find some place to hide, lick our   
wounds and get back to that station." Kathryn was resourceful, she'd find a way   
to save the Away Team.  
  
Act four  
  
"Neelix," Kathryn called out. "Hurry up." She nervously glanced around the   
corridor. She smiled slightly at how easy it had been to find her stuff. All   
that Starfleet training.  
  
"Sorry, Captain," came the muffled reply. "I can't find..."  
  
She cut him off. "Somebody's coming." And from the heavy plodding sound it   
wasn't the others of her team. She tried her combadge again--only the hiss of   
static. "Damn." Where was her ship. Neelix appeared in the doorway carrying an   
overstuffed bag on his back and another in his hand.  
  
She shook her head. She hadn't realized he had made so many purchases. She   
tapped the combadge. "Janeway to Paris..."  
  
"Don't bother," Tom's voice said from around the corner.  
  
The other three officers appeared. With them were six station-security officers.  
  
"What is going on?" Janeway asked.  
  
One officer shook his head. "We do not have time. You must come with us. We need   
you to contact your ship and help us."  
  
"What is happening?" Janeway asked again. The were walking toward the main part   
of the station. She could hear the screams and weapons fire.  
  
"Tevian terrorists. Your ship must come back to help us." The officer's voice   
held a slight desperation. "It left soon after it was hit..."  
  
"We're they badly damaged?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"It looked like it. But it must come back." The other other guards pushed their   
way through the panicked crowd. The emergency lights dimmed further and a low   
wailing sound echoed through the station. The guards stopped. "We're being   
boarded! We don't have much time." The lead guard turned on a dim wristlight and   
pointed it at Janeway. She noticed the other guards move their weapons slightly.   
"Either your ship will fight for us, or..."  
  
There was a bright light from somewhere, followed by the sounds of breaking   
metal. Neelix took advantage of the confusion and swung around quickly, catching   
three of the guards in the stomach with his bags. Tom and Ayala punched two,   
with rapid hooks to their jaws. Janeway grabbed the weapon from the astonished   
leader.  
  
"We don't get involved. It is against our laws." She glanced around. "Looks like   
Tuvok's training has paid off. Now, where can we go to contact Voyager?"  
  
The one standing station guard shook his head. "Too late. They will have   
captured it now. Too late. We will have to pay..." He looked at the ground. "And   
if your ship wants you back they will have to pay too. Or the Tevians will kill   
you..." He shrugged and walked off.  
  
Janeway motioned for him to be left alone. "We have more pressing concerns." She   
led her group down a narrow corridor. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Just one, Captain," Tom said hesitantly. "The ship we looked at. It's not that   
far."  
  
Janeway stared at him. "Are you suggesting that we--"  
  
"Steal it? Yes, ma'am."  
  
She looked at her Away Team. The alternatives weren't very promising.  
  
Two blasts shook the station. Janeway clutched her bag firmly. "Well..." She   
took a deep breath. Damned if they did...Dead if they didn't... "Let's go. We   
have a ship to steal."  
  
#  
  
Chaos reigned in the station. It was loud, noisy--and obvious that no one knew   
what they were doing. Janeway looked around--there was no one defending the   
shuttle bays. No security...  
  
And no attackers or pirates...Ships would seem to be a prize worthy of going   
after. The whole thing was just enough *off* to make her more than jumpy.  
  
Tom looked over from the bluish-green ship. "It's not much, Captain." He was   
working the controls to open the ship's door. "It flies, it has working weapons   
systems, communication, shields..." He glanced at Neelix. "No food or water   
though."  
  
Neelix perked up. "I have enough food in here for two days. Water, we'll need to   
find some."  
  
Janeway grimaced at the sound of an explosion. "We'll find Voyager before that   
becomes an issue."  
  
"I hope you are right," Neelix muttered as he shifted his bags slightly.  
  
B'Elanna appeared from around the corner. She'd gone to check the situation.   
"Water? There are several five liter containers in the next bay. Probably   
somebody's supplies."  
  
Janeway nodded. "Lieutenant Torres and Neelix, go." She reached over and helped   
Neelix with his bags. "You have two minutes." She watched warily as both ran   
quickly around the corner.  
  
She turned at Tom's triumphant yelp and watched the door open. "There's some   
storage in here." He pointed to a cupboard. "The head is behind it." He smiled   
slightly. "Primitive is an understatement. I suggest we get everything locked   
down. It'll probably be a bumpy ride."  
  
Janeway shook her head. "I just hope it flies." The shuttle had been cleaned up   
for the auction, but it had seen better days. She noticed the signs of scoring   
on the hull as she and Ayala dragged Neelix's bags aboard. "Can you fly   
this...thing?" she asked Tom.  
  
Tom grinned. "I can fly anything. I had a crash course on the controls earlier.   
I'm hoping the automatic sensors are still on line--otherwise we're going to   
have to blast our way out of here." He flicked a few switches. "Everything is   
ready. When they get here, we can go." He pointed toward several chartreuse   
controls. "These are the weapons. I'm not quite sure how they work--but they do   
work..."  
  
Janeway sat down beside him. "I hope who built this thing was *logical.*   
Otherwise the first few shots will be guesses. Can you get communication   
on-line? I'd like to reach Voyager before we leave." She watched as Tom flicked   
a few switches, then shook his head.  
  
She took a deep breath. Voyager probably hadn't gone too far..."I need some way   
to leave a message for them, in case...They'll be back here to look for us."  
  
She didn't want to leave any of their technology--but a PADD was the most   
logical--and obvious way. She wrote a quick message and encrypted it. A simple   
code--and the key was obvious only to Chakotay. She hoped.  
  
"Captain!" Ayala called out. Janeway and Tom turned to see Neelix running into   
the bay.  
  
"Come quick!" He stopped to take a deep breath. "B'Elanna is injured." Tom   
stood, and looked at the Captain.  
  
"Captain," he started to say.  
  
"Stay here," she ordered him. Tom grimaced. "Find a place to put this where   
Chakotay can find it. And have the ship ready to go..." She handed Tom the PADD   
and some cards, before rushing after the Neelix. Tom wanted to crumple the cards   
in frustration, but then he noticed which ones she'd left.  
  
"Well, well." He smiled as he realized the perfect place to leave the message.  
  
#  
  
B'Elanna sat propped against a large barrel, her teeth gritted, a grimace on her   
face. Kathryn was immediately on her knees, at B'Elanna's side. "What happened?"  
  
Neelix settled on the other side of the half-Klingon. "We were retrieving the   
containers of water when the bay was rocked by a blast. This stockpile--" he   
indicated what remained of a large collection of stacked containers and several   
scattered haphazardly on the floor. "--toppled. The Lieutenant was caught in the   
collapse."  
  
"I think my leg is broken," B'Elanna half growled, half hissed through clenched   
teeth.  
  
Kathryn studied the Lieutenant's face, then her leg. She didn't need a tricorder   
to confirm the young woman's assessment. The leg was indeed broken. "Neelix,   
help me with B'Elanna. Ayala, get as much water as you can carry. We'll need   
it." She pulled out the tissue regenerator, but B'Elanna pushed it away.  
  
"We don't have time for that--just get me to the ship." Then almost as an after   
thought, "Captain."  
  
#  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tom watched the foursome make their way perilously across the shuttlebay, the   
station rocking about them. A barrage of fire suddenly reverberating throughout   
the floating barge. They were forced to stop twice... it was either that or be   
thrown to the deck.  
  
And then they were again on the move, B'Elanna half dragged, half carried   
between Neelix and the Captain. Her right leg hung at an odd angle just below   
the knee... obviously broken. He could hear her low-toned growl of pain above   
the rattle of the shuttle's engines as they entered the compartment behind him.   
Ayala followed, lugging three containers of water.  
  
"Secure the door," Janeway ordered as she gently lowered the Chief Engineer to   
the floor of the craft. She glanced over her shoulder, fixed Paris with a dark   
look. "Have you been able to establish whether the automatic sensors are   
operational?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "Not yet, Captain."  
  
They had little choice. "Then we won't worry about it. Get us out of here,   
Mister Paris."  
  
Tom glanced at B'Elanna, offered a reassuring smile, then lifted his gaze to his   
Captain's. "Yes, ma'am." He turned to the alien console. Hesitantly, his finger   
lighted over the controls, and then gently the shuttle lifted from the deck,   
nosed it toward the bay doors. "Welcome to the good ship Chaos," he muttered as   
he sat down. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Captain take the seat   
next to him.  
  
"I'll handle weapons."  
  
He smiled. "Here goes nothing." He took a deep breath as he activated the ship's   
propulsion systems. The ship he'd named Chaos hovered, then started to edge   
toward the portal. "Five meters... four... three..."  
  
Kathryn checked what she assumed were status displays. No proximity alarms were   
blaring or flashing. That is, she thought wryly, assuming they have proximity   
alarms.  
  
"... two... one." A sigh of relief escaped him. "We're clear."  
  
  
  
To continue to part two! 


End file.
